1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus using a cartridge in which a recording medium is accommodated and an eject mechanism thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus using a cartridge accommodating a recording medium having a holder for holding an inserted cartridge and an eject mechanism thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Disc players having a disc cartridge in which an optical disc is accommodated as a recording medium, for example, loaded thereon to reproduce and/or record the disc are roughly classified as two kinds of system, i.e., one system in which a disc player body has an openable and closable lid through which a disc cartridge is loaded and/or ejected, and another system called a front loading system in which a disc cartridge is loaded onto and/or ejected from an insertion mouth formed on the front wall of the disc player body.
Of the various types of disc players, small portable and thin disc players adopt the former system to load and/or eject the disc cartridge by opening and/or closing the openable and closable lid in order to simplify its mechanism.
If the portable disc players of the above-mentioned systems are designed so as to eject the disc cartridge, then it becomes very convenient for the user to take the disc cartridge from the disc player body with ease. However, the portable disc players are too small to afford a sufficient space in which the eject mechanism is provided. On the other hand, the disc players of front loading systems are adapted to eject the disc cartridge by electric driving power. Such front loading systems, however, cannot be applied to the portable disc players.
For this reason, it is not easy for the user to eject the disc cartridge from the portable disc player and the portable disc players are not easy to handle.